Death Immunity
Death Immunity is one of the many Unit Abilities available in Master of Magic. A unit with Death Immunity receives two benefits: For one, it cannot be directly targeted by most combat spell belonging to the . Secondly, the unit is completely immune to any Death Damage, Fear Damage and Life Stealing Damage. Death Immunity is one of the more common immunities in the game. It is possessed by 15 different units, including (among others) all Fantastic Units from the realm as well as the Undead. It is not possible to add Death Immunity to a unit that does not already have it, except by turning that unit into an Undead unit. Description is a particularly dangerous type of magic specializing in harming and destroying living creatures. The principles behind this school of magic involve manipulating the life force of an opponent, sucking it out or subverting it, and potentially even causing dead corpses to rise up and serve the spellcaster himself. The Death Immunity simply signifies a creature that is not truly alive - and thus cannot be harmed by attacks directed at its life-force. This applies primarily to creatures that are already dead, or creatures that are no more than constructs without a life of their own. Effect Death Immunity is a passive ability that protects a unit specifically from various harms associated with the . Immunity to Death Combat Spells During combat, a unit with Death Immunity cannot be targeted by the following spells from the realm: * Possession * Weakness * Black Sleep Any attempt to target these spells at a unit with Death Immunity will result in an error message stating that the target is invalid. You must select a different target or cancel the spell. Furthermore, the following non-targeted spells will also have no effect on a Death-Immune unit: * Wrack * Death Spell The game will not object to you casting these spells, even if there are only Death-Immune units on the battlefield. However, units with Death Immunity will suffer no ill effects from them at all. Finally, if a unit with Death Immunity is killed during battle, it cannot be brought back with the Animate Dead spell. The game will not even give you the option to target them with this spell. Exceptions :Note that several offensive spells can target and/or affect a unit with Death Immunity: :* Black Prayer :* Life Drain :* Word of Death :* Terror :Furthermore, the overland spells Death Wish and Black Wind will affect Death-Immune units as normal, completely disregarding the Death Immunity property. The reason for all of this is that Death Immunity does not raise the defense or resistance of the unit against Death Realm spells, it merely prevents spells from targeting or having an effect if and only if that specific spell checks for Death Immunity prior to targeting or effect. Immunity to Death-Related Attacks A unit with Death Immunity is also completely unharmed by any type of Damage associated with the . The following types of damage will have no effect on the Death-Immune unit: * Death Damage. * Fear Damage. * Life Stealing Damage. The Death-Immune unit automatically succeeds any roll required to avert damage/death from these attacks, and thus will never be harmed by them. Units with Default Death Immunity Death Immunity is a very common type of immunity, possessed by no less than 15 different kinds of units by default. The majority of these are Fantastic Creatures, including all creatures from the . The Golem is the only Normal Unit that possesses Death Immunity. Golem Death Knights Demon Demon Lord Floating Island Ghouls Night Stalker Phantom Beast Phantom Warriors Shadow Demons Skeletons Werewolves Wraiths Zombies Acquiring Death Immunity There is only one method in which to add Death Immunity to a unit: by turning that unit into an Undead unit. It is not a coincidence that most of the units with default Death Immunity are creatures: these creatures are not alive, and thus have no life-force to manipulate. Similarly, units that die and are brought back as Undead units are also Immune to Death. Units can be turned into Undead in several different ways: * The Black Channels spell will turn a Normal Unit into an Undead unit. * A unit killed in battle mostly by Life Drain damage is brought back as Undead, serving the enemy. * A unit killed in battle mostly by an enemy unit with Create Undead is brought back as Undead, serving the enemy. * A unit killed in battle and then targeted by Animate Dead is brought back as Undead, serving the caster of this spell. Regardless of which method is used, the unit comes back with most of its original abilities intact - but now possesses the Undead property which, among other effects, also gives the unit Death Immunity. Note that the icon for Death Immunity is not added to the unit's details panel. However, the presence of the Undead property icon is always sufficient to indicate that Death Immunity is indeed in effect. Category:Abilities